John's Death
by trippledlocked
Summary: Hi guys! I'm back with another story for you all!This time is bit sad for fans, but still I hope you enjoy!


{"No one walks into the deserted valley in this time.. What do you want to do here, Sherlock?" John asked. "I want to end here." Sherlock uttered.}

Alright guys this is a fairly short story, but hope you enjoy it.

It was any ordinary day where Sherlock and John drinks tea, plays Cluedo, until Sherlock had a little problem. He seems to be sick, but when John brought him to the doctor, the report always says fine. John doesn't believe that Sherlock is fine, because after solving one case, he has to eat or sleep. But he doesn't sleep at all when John sleeps, nor eat when John eats. There is one **_little_** problem.

What could it be?

Sherlock revealed to John that his illness is an unknown sickness, because he searched through all the websites and clarified with his Doctors and the files in his room. He was an doctor like John before being a consulting detective.

Sherlock sighed, drumming his fingers on the sofa. "I don't think we should pursue this matter anymore, John." "Why not?" "Because it has been one month since you clarified with the doctors, and now we all know it's just a unknown sickness so forget it." Sherlock asserted. John agrees with him and they just did their original routine, drinking tea and playing Cluedo, or probably solving cases when there is a case.

Sherlock recounted that it is just an unknown sickness after one month passed. He has no problems living life like an normal person, but he is not used to eating 3 meals a day, or sleeping for 10 hours a day. He usually stays awake when John sleeps, but now John has to accompany him and tug him to bed, and when Sherlock is soundly asleep, John will then relax and sleep with Sherlock. As for meals, John has to force feed him vegetables and meat, but Sherlock sometimes refuses meat and drinks tea, but John has to give him an alternative choice. If he doesn't eat vegetables or meat, but just drink tea, he will be locked at his room.

Sherlock can't stand the option and sometimes sulks. But John would not stand him and tell him, "If you don't finish whatever is on the plate, I might ask your girlfriend Janine here to breakup with you." Sherlock turns pale of the word 'breakup' and continued eating. John laughed and continued feeding him food.

Sherlock chews the vegetables and rice in enjoyment after a week of eating almost the same food everyday. But John still suspects something is wrong with his illness. Sherlock must live with John no matter what. John knew Sherlock wanted to live longer and so he decided to stop pursuing the matter about Sherlock's so called illness.

**Monday 1am**

"It is ordinary to see Sherlock sleeping, Harry. I don't blame him for sleeping for 12 hours or more." "Oh John, you seem more worried for Sherlock, but anyways, please for god's sake call me Harriet." "Harry, I have to do it. I don't like being suspected that you are a girl if I call you that. It's better to call you Harry." John communicated across the phone with Harriet. "Good night John, I have to work tomorrow. See you." Harry hung up the phone and I headed to sleep with Sherlock.

**12pm**

I have already woke up an hour before Sherlock and now I am making lunch for Sherlock. In five minutes, I can see Sherlock scratching his hair, making it tidy. "What's for breakfast John?" "Ham, eggs, and salad." "Pretty nice. That should be tasty." I took the plate out and Sherlock stared in delight. I handed him a fork and a knife. He started eating them with delight and I started eating my portion.

**2pm**

It is now 2pm and Sherlock is in the toilet. He said he had to release his bowels and so I waited outside for him. But I found out that he had constipation as he grunts.

**3pm**

"Can we go out, John?" "Sure." I get in the car with Sherlock. "Where do you want to go?" "Deserted Valley near Bartholomew Hospital." I drove both of us there and I asked him. "No one walks into the deserted valley this time.. What do you want to do here, Sherlock?" "I want to end here." "End what?" "My life." "What, are you serious Sherlock?! Your living perfectly fine!" Sherlock suddenly took out his gun. "It's either you die, or I die, John." Sherlock pointed the gun on his head. "Sherlock calm down.. I'll die.. I will." Sherlock pointed the gun on me.

*Bang..*


End file.
